


What Do You Want For Dinner?

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia as room-mates in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want For Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia is a werewolf in this. Deal with it.

"What do you want for dinner?" Allison asks. She's always the one who asks.

"Um? Oh, I don't know," Lydia replies. She's caught up in solving yet another impossible formula and is determined to prove her professor wrong. "What do you want?"

Allison glances up from her research project to where Lydia is standing before a portable blackboard. Lydia's back is to Allison and she has one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around a stump of chalk. She's almost solved the impossible formula.

"Why am I always the one who has to make the decisions in this relationship?" Allison asks.

"Because you're a decision making machine, roomie," Lydia says, adding an extra set numbers to the formula. "And I'm busy."

Allison glares at Lydia's back, turning her open book around to face Lydia. "Well, I'm busy too in case you didn't notice," she growls. "I have an assignment due at the end of the week."

"And I have a stuck-up sexist professor to embarrass," Lydia says. "So my guess is Thai? We always think better when we're getting Thai."

Allison arches an eyebrow at Lydia's back. "Is that so?"

"Scientifically proven," Lydia states, smiling as she erases a few numbers and replaces them with new ones. "I did experiments and everything."

"So that's why we ate nothing but take out for the first few weeks," Allison says, even though she's known about that for a while now. Lydia thinks she's a genius, sly and unreadable, but Allison has always been able to read Lydia. Always has, always will.

She spots Stiles getting up from a nearby table and waves goodbye to him as he leaves. Derek is waiting for him at the door, looming and serious. Like usual, Scott is nowhere to be found. He's still avoiding Allison, even though they broke up over a year ago. It's ridiculous really but, then again, Scott's never been very good at letting go.

"That's only part of it," Lydia goes on, not noticing Stiles' exit. "It was also a social experiment. I've never lived with anyone before. Had to get to know you better and eating with someone is a proven way to get to know people better."

Allison can't help but smile, resting her chin on top of her book. "We've been friends for years, Lydia. What could you possibly not know about me?"

Lydia turns around then, formula finished. "You hate carrots with a vengeance. You're fine with watching horror moves but only if you're eating Chinese. You can't sit with your legs crossed for longer than twenty minutes. Oh, and you still can't use chopsticks."

Allison smiles. "You done?"

Lydia looks back at the blackboard, eyeing it with satisfaction. "Yes," she says and then starts to gather her things. "So, Thai?"

"Thai," Allison agrees, standing as she starts to gather up her research.

What doesn't fit in Allison's backpack is picked up by Lydia, who smiles seductively and flicks her long red hair. It's a perfect mix of human and wolf seductive techniques, almost a play by play of what the book on top of the pile Lydia is now carrying, 'The Mating Habits of Werewolves' says on the subject. It's a loan from Derek, partly so Allison can impress her professor and partly so she knows exactly what mojo Lydia is working on her. Not that Allison needs a book to know what mojo Lydia is working on her.

She leans across the space between them and gives Lydia's lips a light teasing kiss. Lydia growls when she pulls back and Allison smiles, swinging her backpack onto her back. "Calm it, shewolf. Twenty minutes and you'll have me all to yourself."

"Too long," Lydia whines but she follows Allison out of the library.

Jackson is waiting outside for them, trying to loom and look serious like Derek. He fails, of course, but neither Allison or Lydia have the heart to break it to him just yet -not until he's driven them home at least.

The Thai food is great, as expected. Lydia did do an experiment on it after all.

As great as the Thai food was, however, it's the kissing that Allison enjoys the most. All cherry lip gloss and soft lips. Unlike Scott, Lydia doesn't have any problems with her wolf powers in these sorts of situations. There's no accidental claw marks, no disturbing change in eye colour. The growling Allison is all too happy to tolerate, she loves the sound, drinks it in, biting at Lydia's lip and-

Lydia pulls away and hands Allison a stack of books. Allison can't help but laugh breathlessly when she sees it's her research project. It's now covered in notes. Well, at least Allison knows what Lydia had been doing while Allison had gone in to order Thai food.

Lydia plants a kiss on Allison's cheek. "You're going to knock them dead, Allison," she says and retreats to the other side of the room.


End file.
